Madara X2
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Mari, the sweet wife of 'Madara Uchiha' A.k.a. Tobi , spend a whole day with her husband on a variety of little romantic dates. Unfortunately, she didn't spend them with Tobi- they were all with the REAL Madara Uchiha. Who has now declared that everything belonging to his 'imposter' counterpart is now his by rights. Including Mari. TobiXOcXMadara
1. Chapter 1

Madara X2

Chapter 1

Madara Uchiha wandered around aimlessly, trying to figure out where he was and how he could have possibly gotten here in this strange village he didn't have an inkling of recollection of before someone grabbed his arm, "There you are!" A woman said, smiling up at him as he looked down at her in curiosity. "Sorry that I got myself lost again." He just stared at her blankly. Who was this weird woman hugging his arm like she knew him? "I'm really happy that you have a free day today," She blushed but smiled at him, "So- forgive my boldness but I'm taking you out on a few dates today, ok?" A date? He hadn't even had a date before. He had no need for women. As he thought of this, she pulled him to some place.

What should he do? This question kept running through his mind. He had never encountered this type of situation before and he was at a loss for words, letting her take him into a restaurant. How bold of a woman she was to take him out. Wasn't it normally the men who asked the women out? She had reserved a booth and waited for him to sit down first, "What's wrong?" She asked and Madara stood there, "Aren't you going to take the right side like you always do?" He sat down on the right side of the booth, going along with whatever this was until he figured out what to do. "He'll have what he always does." She said softly to the waitress before she smiled, "But, today please let me try the 'Daiquiri Ice' ice cream dish and only one spoon." She said happily and the waitress left with an equal amount of happiness.

_'What I always get'?_ Madara thought, _'She must really mistake me for her husband…what a stupid woman. And only one spoon? Well…maybe she's ordering something sweet. I don't really care for sweet things…' _He thought before he surprised himself. _'Why did I just think that? She's not ordering with my needs in mind but her husband's.' _The waitress came out and set down the ice cream in front of her, a tall glass that you could barely see her past, "Here you go, Mari. Good luck." The Waitress sad, "Your order sir will be right out." She said before leaving and the woman, Mari, and she stared at it in awe and he eyed it as well. The ice cream itself was a pale bluish green and the glass clearly showed the scoops inside. She took a small bite with the long metal spoon that was capable of reaching the very bottom of the glass and took the first bite of this strange ice cream. She let out a soft moan, delight on her face as it lit up, "I wish you liked sweets, dear, this is really good." She said and Madara stared at her, "It's lightly sweet but more of a mint taste… Do you want some after your meal?" Madara didn't respond and she scooped up another bite and offered it to him.

This woman's husband, so far, seemed to have some common grounds with Madara. In the back of this mind, a voice warned, _'Think clearly, Madara. She's someone else's wife. Don't get too caught up in this.' _but he ignored the voice and leaned forward, wrapping his hand around Mari's hand that held the spoon, and took the ice cream into his mouth, looking at the spoon then looking into her eyes. They were bright gold in color and he released her hand as he withdrew to his original position. "It's good." Mari smiled happily at Madara's truthful words. He really did like it. The waitress came around with a big bowl of rice and something strange a small wooden plate- a 12 oz new york strip, medium rare.

"How is the ice cream, Mari?" The waitress asked after she had set Madara's food in front of him. _'I love steak and rice.' _He thought happily and quietly helped himself. "Oh, it's very delicious. _He _also had a taste and said it was good." The Waitress smiled happily,

"Well, it's a flavor that will be around a while- I'm sure the cooks would be happy to give you a pint of just the ice cream." The waitress said and Mari nodded,

"Ah, ok, your shop is always so nice, thank you for having us once again." Mari smiled and the waitress nodded before leaving as Madara cut a little bit of his steak off. Just a small piece. Maybe it was selfishness or unease, but he felt that he should only give her a little piece. He offered it to her and she blinked in surprise before reaching to take it off the fork, "No." Madara said firmly and she pulled her hand back before smiling shyly and biting it off the fork and withdrawing. She chewed but there was no small moan of delight to it. She didn't like steak, probably. "Thank you." She told him and Madara nodded before they continued eating their shares. When Madara was done with his meal, he got himself a spoon and sat next to Mari who blushed the entire time and accepted the offer of sharing the ice cream. Mari paid and they left the place, Madara putting his hands in his pockets to keep himself from touching her. "For dessert tonight, I'll come and get a pint of that ice cream…" Mari said and he looked at her as she smiled, "I'm afraid it will melt before we get home…" She said and Madara thought about it as well, before she dragged him to a movie theater. "Two tickets to Movie X please!" She said and Madara realized something. In the dark of this movie theater, perhaps he could slip away.

They went inside and she paid for a pair of sodas and a bag of popcorn before they went in to the theater, sitting down side by side. It was an action movie but it made him wonder- didn't girls like other types of movies aside from action ones? Self-sacrificing. That's what she was doing. The movie was loud and obnoxious and Madara moved to leave just before she leaned her head on his arm. "Um…Please don't leave just yet." She requested and Madara stared at her, "I really want to sit through…and entire movie with you so I thought this one would keep your interest… just long enough for…" She said softly and Madara looked at the door then back at her. If he didn't leave now then he'd have to spend more time with her. Against his better judgment, Madara sat back down and offered his open palm to her on the arm rest and she smiled and held his hand before leaning on him once more. Her hand was warm against his and there was so little friction. As if she thought the slightest move would set him off. But that just made their holding hands sweatier and the movie ended shortly after, the two leaving. "Sorry to bother you…" Mari said, looking at the ground as Madara came to a stop, Mari having stopped a little ways behind him, "My…uh…co-confidence for the day has just about run out…" Madara stood there, wondering what to do, before his body moved on it's own.

He reached out and gently grabbed her hand, drawing her gaze. "Lead me." He said simply and those two words were all it took to make her smile. Mari took him to an incense shop and picked up some incense for herself and Madara sniffed around before Mari came up with a large bag, "Don't worry, I worked really hard to remember all of the ones you like." Mari said confidently and they left the store as she offered him each different incense she had gotten for him, giving him a couple minutes in between smelling them, to make sure she had gotten the right ones. She did, while more and more Madara had a strange feeling welling up in his chest.

The sort of feeling you get when you think that there may be another version of you.

They continued walking to a strange, tall building. Madara stopped as she walked towards the front door and looked back at him. Something told him that he shouldn't go any farther than this. "What's wrong?" Mari asked before there was a yell,

"MARI!" She looked over and so did Madara as Mari came to stand next to Madara and ANOTHER version of Madara appeared, but he was a little shorter and out of breath, panting, "Where have you been!" They demanded of her and she twitched, stepping back, "I've been looking for you all over-"

"Madara?" She asked and the REAL Madara looked at her as Mari looked between the both of them, "I was- spending the whole day with you, I thought…"

"Me too but you didn't show up to our meeting place and I looked all over. Whose this guy?" The other person demanded and Madara held up a hand,

"How about your name first?" Madara offered and the other black-haired man said, "Well, I'm Madara Uchiha of course."

Madara narrowed his eyes, "Oh? What a coincidence- So am I. I had a feeling this was all too exact." Madara said and the fake pulled Mari away from the real one. "You're not really 'Madara Uchiha'- you're just an imitation." Mari looked shocked and then looked at her husband, the fake,

"Tobi…" She murmured softly, drawing the fake's attention, "Is that…?"

"True?" Madara interjected, "Yes. I'm the Real Madara Uchiha. You're married to an imposter. I will admit he almost had everything about me pinned." Madara said, the imposter glaring at his wife, "The sweets, the steak, the movie, the incense. I wonder what else you ad-libbed?"

"Damn it, Mari." The Fake said and Madara interjected once more,

"Don't blame the woman. It wasn't her fault she was fooled. Actually, I quite enjoyed today and I believe I'll take advantage of this situation by claiming rights to everything my 'Imposter' owns." The real Madara said and parted the Fake from Mari, "Including your wife. She's very doting, you are lucky to have her." He chuckled, "Well, you _were _lucky anyways." Mari turned around and gently pushed Madara away,

"I'm sorry if I angered you or inconvenienced you in anyway." Mari said, bowing her head, "Please forgive me and please forgive my husband. It seems that my actions have angered you so…" "Mari, that's enough." The Fake said and forced her to stand up drawing a glare from Madara,

"I see you interrupted your wife's sincere apology in hopes to save you face." Madara said, crossing his arms, "I will give you a day to spend with her. Then from tomorrow night, she will be my wife." Madara said boldly and the Fake twitched,

"Hold on that's not-!" "If you oppose my decision, I will tell everyone that you are nothing but a shadow of me at best." Madara looked at Mari, who glanced up and then looked at the ground before she turned and left, the fake angrily returning to his home and Madara left to see what Mari was up too as he carried the bag of incense, rummaging to find the one she had picked out. It was a small glass jar of oil aromatherapy and the scent was called 'pussy cat'. "Hm. How fitting." Madara mused to himself softly and lightly tapped the little brown glass bottle to his lips.

~O~O~O~

Mari sat in a park, crying, eating from the pint of daiquiri ice cream she had gotten to share with her husband but she had actually shared it with the real living and breathing version of her 'husband' who enjoyed the day but her own husband was livid. "Damn it, Mari." She sobbed, sniffing, "You stupid, stupid thing!" She smacked her head, "The difference between my husband and a stranger…I had all those well-thought out dates with a stranger!" Mari stabbed the spoon violently into the ice cream and covered her face and cried softly. Someone quietly sat down next to her, and she collected herself and obliviously went back to eating her ice cream.

"What's wrong?" She blinked and looked over, Madara sitting next to her. Mari twitched and moved to get up, "Don't." She sat back down. "Tell me what's wrong." She looked down at the ice cream,

"I…uh, went to get this to share with my husband, Tobi (his nickname from when we first met now that I can't call him your name), thinking that it would help him calm down." Mari clutched the tub of ice cream, "He yelled at me. It's the first time he's ever yelled at me…he told me that he didn't want to see me anymore. That I brought all this on him and I should just leave and he called me a stupid bitch…and I came here." She said softly, "I, uh, I met him while he was on a mission and I'm so far from my village… I have no where else to go and I'm scared." Madara looked at her as she shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, "I know I can't just go around feeling sorry for myself but it's my fault I bothered you in the first place so I should take responsibility." She took a deep breath, "I hope- all this ice cream makes me really fat!" She said sharply, Madara watching in interest, "Then you won't like me because I'll be fat and…"

" 'Tobi' will not like you if you're fat but I couldn't care less." Madara said simply and she blinked, looking at him, "The Ice cream- will just go straight to your ass and thighs anyways, so it's fine if you eat the whole thing." He pointed out and she didn't look mad.

"Madara-San is right." She said, smiling, "It would be bad if it went to my stomach or my hips." Mari said, putting another spoonful in her mouth, "I wish…Tobi hadn't yelled at me though…" Madara reached out and gently grabbed her lower jaw, drawing her attention, before he kissed her and she blushed violently. He withdrew after a minute and licked his lips,

"I suggest you forget about him but what you do is your own will." Madara said, taking a spoonful of the ice cream for himself, "But I will erase him from your mind until you think of only me." He said, looking away, wondering why he had said something like that and Mari blushed harder. She had covered her face when he looked back,

"This, This type of situation is really, really romantic but-" Mari said and she closed her eyes lightly, "It's also very awkward." Madara smirked and let out a little sigh,

"The ice cream." He said, turning back towards her, "Let's share it." Mari blushed and offered him the spoon, sharing the ice cream with him. When they had finished it, Mari threw it away and Madara stood up as well.

"I'd suggest… going to my house, but, since I guess it's not my house anymore I don't really…" Mari said and sighed, a hand on her chest, "Oh my." She said simply and Madara offered,

"Let me walk you back. That guy will understand if you explain the situation to him." Madara said, "I mean, if it was explained to me. I'd get it." Mari nodded shyly, and Madara took her hand in his gloved hand, and Mari followed sheepishly. Before long they were back at the building and Tobi was already waiting for her,

"What the- you ran off to be with this guy?" Tobi accused falsely and Mari looked heart-broken, "If I had known my wife to be a slut, I wouldn't have married you then." Madara put a hand up, opening his mouth before Mari snapped at Tobi,

"You- You jerk! I went out to get ice cream for you and you called me a stupid- stupid-" She stammered, Tobi taken back and Madara smirked in response. She was fiery. "I'm not stupid! I worked really, really hard to plan that day today. I remembered everything Tobi liked and behaved like Tobi liked but I thought Madara was Tobi, I'm sorry." She sniffed, "I got lost on the way to the meeting spot and thought Tobi had left to find me and I mistook Madara for Tobi! When went to go get the ice cream I thought Tobi liked all you did was call me names." Madara stepped in,

"I found her crying at the park." Madara said, and drew Tobi's attention, "I thought it would be 'nice' of me to let you have one more day with her but since you've scrapped that idea. I'm taking her to my home tonight." "WHAT!" Tobi snarled and Mari blushed, "I just brought her over to get her clothes."

"I thought you were just walking me home!" Mari said before Tobi could say anything and Madara smiled. "No way. Why would I do something as simple as that?" Madara responded simply andMari's eyebrow twitched and so did Tobi, "Go get your things you want to take with you most. The rest I'll buy for you. I'll get you everything that you leave behind here." Madara assured and Mari nervously nodded, going into the house.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing with MY wife, you'd better thing again." Tobi grunted and Madara crossed his arms,

"Still going on about YOU being me? Fine then, she'll be OUR wife." Madara said matter-of-factly before smirking, "You can come and see her- but let's play a game. If she ends up forgetting all about little Tobi and falls for me, she's completely mine. If you occupy her thoughts more than I do, then I'll let you move in with us."

"That's not fair, she's with you either way!" Tobi pointed out and Madara grinned and said, "EXACTLY." With this, Madara had declared war against Tobi. Perhaps a battle that could have been avoided if Tobi had only stayed single.


	2. Chapter 2

Madara X2

Chapter 2

Mari sat in the living room, reading a book as Madara adjusted his armor and passed by the door way to the room before withdrawing to look at her. She blinked at the feeling of being watched and looked over, Madara staring at her anxiously before she put her book down and went over to him, pecking him on the lips and he smirked, kissing her softly before leaving the house and she locked the door behind him. It was awkward, living in this huge house with just the two of them. She got lost if he wasn't around with her and she missed Tobi a lot.

"Don't think about him." Madara grunted as the brought her to his home- well, their home- on the first night they met. "If he wants to treat you in such a way, it's better off forgetting about him." Madara advised about her husband. True, Tobi had yelled at poor Mari up and down about how much of a hussy she was, peppering his rant with the words 'slut' and 'bitch'. She watched in horror as Madara punched Tobi so hard he slammed into the wall, before Madara gently ushered her away, speaking to her softly to calm her down as she sobbed. Tobi had never said such things to her, ever, before that night. It broke her heart to hear him yell at her in such a way. Madara had left her alone in this huge house for a little while before coming back with the same ice cream she had gotten for Tobi and shared it with her to calm her down.

She was still in shock that her own husband had yelled at her, even hours later when Madara came back and she greeted him, "I'll, uh, go make dinner." She said and Madara watched her go to the kitchen,

"No need," Madara said and Mari glanced over at him, "Come. Let's go out to eat tonight." He said and Mari looked down even as he stroke over to her. Madara gently tilted her chin up, "If you kept your mind off your husband and perhaps in your book, you wouldn't be crying." Mari stared at him and sniffed, two big tears rolling down her cheeks. Madara wiped them off gently, "How about I go and bring home something to eat? We'll dine in and you won't have to cook." Mari let out a weak sigh and sat down, Madara standing there, "I'll be right back." He muttered and left the house, kissing her cheek before doing so and Mari said gloomily on the couch.

Was she really a hussy? Was she a slut? She had dates with a stranger on accident so she must be. Mari thought about Madara who had opened his home to her and, as he promised, bought her everything she did not bring with her from her old residence and anything she asked for. Even things she didn't ask for. He would buy nice thing for her 'just because I thought you'd like it' and she would, actually, find herself to like it. He was sweet and did not take advantage of her, even on the first night, "You seem attached to your husband. I won't intimately touch you until you're ready and I'm sure that you won't be yelling his name to the night." Madara had told her and Mari blushed thinking about it as he entered the house now, "I didn't know what to get you, so I just grabbed some meat buns." He said and she smiled weakly at him, "Come on. Let's eat in the kitchen." Mari got up and went with him to the kitchen, the two sitting down at the table and he gave her three and took out three for himself, "I didn't know how many you wanted so I got three." Mari smiled,

"Madara is so considerate." She said and Madara scoffed at the compliment, blushing faintly,

"No. It's inconsiderate to not feed your wife." Madara said, not wanting to accept the compliment and glanced back to Mari daintily eating her meat bun, happily. Madara smirked and they ate their dinner in silence. Mari leaned over and kissed Madara softly,

"Thank you for the meal." Madara kissed back and simply responded, "Mm-Hmm." and She rose to clean her hands and the plates they had used and Madara rose and hugged her from behind. Mari blushed from this, as it had been one of the brief moments of them touching,

"I'm awkward with words," Madara started, "But I want to say that I will try my best to make you happy." Mari blushed. His voice was almost the same as Tobi's but it had a more sultry tone to it, and he looked just like Tobi but with longer hair. Tobi didn't have so many scars when he took his shirt off as when Madara did. Mari turned to Madara and he looked down at her, silent as if his courage had ran out. Mari kissed his cheek. He reminded her so much of Tobi.

"Thank you, Madara. That's very nice of you." She told him and Madara quietly took her hand and held it. He held her for a while, the two listening to the sound of the chirping crickets outside and finally Madara let go and released her from her warm embrace. "Can you hold me tonight?" Mari requested shyly and Madara nodded before she finished up cleaning the dishes and put them away, the two going to Madara's bedroom. Well, their bedroom. He had insisted that for safety reasons she sleep in his room. The night she tried not to, someone had broken into the house and tried to kill her before Madara came in and 'disposed' of them. The few following days he had been repairing the damages the scuffle had cost him. It had been a week since she came here and she hadn't seen Tobi once but that didn't mean Madara didn't allow it. Mari was just to scared to face him.

Madara took off his shirt, Mari in a light night gown as she sat on the bed and looked over. Reaching over she gingerly touched one of his scars on his back, drawing his gaze. "There's so many scars." She observed in the candle light and Madara looked at the candle that lit their room, "Do they hurt?"

"Not anymore." Madara replied and blew out the candle when Mari situated herself, turning to her and pulling her into him just as she had asked. She put her arms on his arms around her waist and smiled gently, "You're really warm." He pointed out, his face in her shoulder and he kissed her shoulder blade before gently falling asleep and Mari glanced back at him before looking forward. Was it wrong to think of this man, completely different from her husband, as a replica? It was insulting to him, probably, but it comforted her. Mari fell asleep and when she woke up, Madara was still asleep. Mari turned to him and laid against his bare chest. He opened his eyes momentarily to see what was going on, before putting his left hand on her back to hold her and closed his eyes to continue his rest. She looked over the scars on the front of his chest which seemed worse than those on his back. Some were deep and some were shallow, some thin and barely see able and some long and grotesque. All seemed to be marks of battles that somehow portrayed he had won but she was unsure. Mari squirmed a little to get out of the hold Madara had on her before she looked up at him,

"Madara." She said and his eyes opened as he stared out into the room vacantly, "I need to get out." His gaze looked down at her with a slight questioning look that was tinted with confusion. "Breakfast." She said and He blinked slowly, "I need to make breakfast." His dark eyes stared at her until what she said registered in his head. When it did he pulled his left arm away so she could roll off the bed and on to her feet before covering him with the sheets,

"Fried egg…on toast." Madara said sleepily, yawning and covering his mouth with a hand,

"Alright, I'll get to it." She said and Madara stared at her before rolling onto his stomach and pushing his head into the pillow, grumbling before continuing to sleep. Mari went into the kitchen and began the breakfast morning by making her breakfast first and, much like Tobi, Madara left the bedroom, showered and half-naked, just as she put his medium-well fried egg on a thick piece of toast on his plate. "Good Morning." Madara's hair was up in a messy pony tail as he dazedly stared at the kitchen. He was a slow starter so before breakfast both Tobi and Madara would aimlessly wander unless given some sort of instructions until after they had eaten. "Come on." She gently persuaded and Madara sat down on a cushion before the table as she placed his plate before him with salt and pepper, a small bottle of soy sauce, and a tall cup of freshly made tea. She sat down with her own plate and the two clapped their hands and said their thanks before eating.

"Morning." He grumbled in her direction and she smiled, nodding, before eating her breakfast of the same thing he was having. Madara finished his in three bites and gulped down his tea, before she got up and gave him another egg on toast that he finished off in moderation,

"Don't worry I made more." She said and he nodded, finishing off a 6th one he got up and stretched, finally awake. As Mari pulled up her book and kept reading the book. There was a banging on the door and Mari looked up as Tobi's voice sounded, "Mari, let me in!" Madara got up and Mari laid the book against her chest and looked at the door with an uneasy expression and Madara walked away, stopping in the kitchen door way,

"Stay here." He instructed and went to the door, opening it and Tobi stood there, "Do you understand what time in the morning it is?" Madara questioned bluntly and Tobi tried to see around him but Madara didn't budge,

"Move, let me see Mari." Tobi demanded but Madara simply stepped forward and pulled the door shut behind him, "Let me see my wife, damn it!" Madara scratched his cheek lightly,

"Do you mean _my wife?_" He questioned before Madara looked him dead in the face, "Sorry, I don't condone my wife having any type of relations with savages. It might influence her and I wouldn't want that." Tobi clenched his fist,

"She's pregnant- with my kid." Tobi snapped and Madara was unfazed, "It's mine not yours."

"True," Madara said and smirked, "But I'll raise it as mine anyways. It won't know the difference since you and I look so much alike." Tobi was stunned by his coldness and Madara crossed his arms, "Tobi, this is the last time I'll be civil with you for Mari's sake. If I see you, I'll kill you. If Mari sees you, I'll come and kill you. If you ever touch or disrupt her in anyway, there will not be a second in a minute in an hour in a day, where the wish you had not been born does not cross your mind. I hope I've made my message clear." Madara said, opening the door, "I'll be back soon." He voiced a little louder than his normal tone to let Mari know, before he shut the door and the sound of it being locked filled the silence between Tobi and Madara. "Excuse me, I have some things to take care of." Madara walked off and Tobi stood there before looking around for a way to get inside the house as Madara walked down the street and casually meandered into pet shops, leaving empty handed as Tobi stalked him (After finding no way in the house without disturbing Mari.)

Madara paused before going down an alley, vanishing for almost half an hour before reappearing with a large black leopard with a Headband around it's neck and he lead it back down the road, stopping for a moment and looking into a little clothes shop before going in and coming out with little bag and continuing back to his own home an unlocking the door once more. Tobi watched from a distance as Madara kept the large cat in the living room, getting Mari from the kitchen and covering her eyes as he lead her to it. Her happy face when he moved his hands from her eyes and she hugged the cat. There seemed to be more happiness in her smile with Madara than there ever was in her smile with Tobi.

And that's when Tobi realized that he could probably never win against Madara for his own wife's heart. "Do you understand now?" Madara's voice said and Tobi looked up, Madara standing next to the leopard as it sat down on the ground, "I've won and you have lost-" "Tobi?" Madara looked over as Tobi abruptly stood up. Mari stood not too far away, "What are you doing here?" She asked obliviously and Madara snickered softly at Tobi as he glared at Madara.

"He was just leaving, don't mind him." Madara said, staring at Tobi and said, "Right Tobi?" Tobi stepped out of the bushes and Mari frowned,

"Maybe Tobi can help you with the shopping?" Mari voiced and the two looked over, at her, "I can't really make dinner without ingredients and I forgot to pick them up. Oh, but, if you two mind then I'll go out and get them still-"

"I don't mind!" The two rivals voiced at the same time and Mari blinked in surprise, before smiling,

"Oh, ok then. Let me get you a list." Mari smiled and the two smiled as she shut the door before glaring at one another,

"Hn, an unfortunate circumstance. No matter. I will efficiently collect everything without your help." Madara said and Tobi scoffed, "I can get everything off the list without your help too and I'll score the brownie points." Madara chuckled,

"An old dog can't be taught new tricks." Madara voiced and Tobi twitched, "Well, I may have some age on me but I also have a lot more experience-"

"That's enough." The two looked over and a very annoyed looking Mari stood next to them both, "You two are acting like kids." Madara opened his mouth to say something and she pointed to them both, "You're grown men! Act like it!" They nodded, "Here's a list for dinner," Mari said and gave Madara a list, "Take Tobi with you. He can tell the best items and prices (Almost as well as me). I have to clean. If there's another problem then I won't cook anything." Madara tried to speak again and she narrowed her eyes at him, "I will not cook." He nodded and so did Tobi. "Please try to get everything soon." With that, she went back into the house and Madara blushed a bit as Tobi looked at him,

"I think I've fallen for your strange wife even more, Tobi. Thanks for bringing us together." Madara smirked.


End file.
